harry potter and the last battle
by hp rocks my world
Summary: the trio has finally set out to find the last of the horcrux. someone very clost to harry will die in the last fight agains voldemort
1. the surprise gift

CHAPTER 1

The Surprise Gift

Harry didn't want to go back to the Dursley's, especially since the death of Dumbledore. He couldn't believe he was dead, he kept saying to himself he was still alive, _"what if snape never meant the killing curse?"_ "You're wrong. He did mean it, he killed Dumbledore." _"Yes, but did you see what happened? He flew into the air, hung in mid-air, and then fell to the ground."_ Harry was standing in front of his aunt and uncle's house with his trunk and Hedwig. Once he stepped inside, to no surprise they didn't talk to him at all. A couple of times, Dudley would make fun of him, but wince and tell Harry to put his wand away. "I'm of age now, I could do magic if I please." And with a notice of a scared look on Dudley's face, Harry went to bed pleased with himself.

It was one of the worst nights Harry has had since his return to number 4 Privet Drive. "_Severus…Please…" Snape raised his wand and pointed it directly at Dumbledore. "Avada Kedavra!"_ Harry was having these dreams commonly. Not one night has passed without a dream. _"Blocked again and again and again until you learn to keep your mouth shut and your mind closed, Potter!" _Harry had no idea what Snape has meant by these words, could it be possible he was helping him? He was now dreaming of the last time he saw Dumbledore on the ground with the locket and the note on the ground,

_To the Dark Lord_

_I know I will be dead long before you read this_

_But I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret._

_I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can._

_I face death in the hope that when you meet your match,_

_You will be mortal once more_

_R.A.B_

"Boy, wake up and come downstairs!" aunt Petunia said through Harry's door. Harry just lied there on his bed trying to figure out where he was. "HARRY POTTER!" aunt Petunia said in a more viscous way. "Coming aunt Petunia," said Harry in a shocked voice. He can't remember the last time aunt Petunia called him by his name. Harry got up, looked around for his glasses, after about two minutes, of searching for them he found them and put them on. When he opened his door he noticed it was too quite, as he was going down the stairs, he starts to think that no one is home, but he was wrong. He herd people in the living room, and he was hoping the Dursleys left, but he was wrong, they were sitting with three other people in the living room.

"Harry, how are you? I've missed you so much" said Ginny while running up to Harry and she gave him a big peck on the cheek. Harry could have sworn he saw uncle Vernon give a surprise look. "Hey Ginny, I'm doing good, just trying to figure out what….." Harry didn't want to tell Ginny about the dreams he was having, he didn't want her to be concerned. Harry and Ginny walked back to the living room where to his surprise he saw Ron and Hermione holding hands. "Are… are you two…err…dating?" Harry asked them with a shocked voice. Ron and Hermione exchanged looks and then Hermione said in a happy, calm voice "well Harry, actually yes we are dating. We started dating when we left Hog-" uncle Vernon gave a suppressed cough; "I…Uhh…mean our school last year after what happened." Hermione, Ron, and Ginny noticed a look of sadness on Harry's face.

After about a minute, Harry decided to go back upstairs to pack his trunk while everyone else is downstairs. While getting up, Ginny said "Harry hold up I'll come and help you." Out of nowhere uncle Vernon bellowed "If you going to pack you better not use…that…that…_wand_." Harry, Dudley, and aunt Petunia were shocked that Vernon said _wand_ in the house. They got to Harry's room and started packing; they were half-way done when Harry noticed Ginny staring out the window. "Ginny? Are you ok?" Harry asked her. After a few minutes Ginny started talking. "Harry after you come to burrow for the wedding, are you coming back to school if it opens?" Harry noticed tears coming down her face and he knew what she was about to ask, "And what about _us_? I mean look at Ron and Hermione, they are happy together. I know what you said last year at the funeral" from the look of Harry's face she knew what he was going to say, "But I really don't care, I like you a lot and I know if I'm in any danger I'll know you'll be there for me." Ginny walked around the room to finish packing.

Several minutes passed by before Harry and Ginny were coming down the stairs with his trunk and Hedwig's empty cage. "Oi…took you two long enough" said Ron not paying attention to Ginny who was sobbing. "Are you two…Ginny why are you crying?" Hermione noticed Ginny sobbing, so she went up to her and hold her to comfort her. "Ginny why are you crying? You can tell me." Hermione said in a questioning voice looking nervously at Harry as of though she knew what they were talking about upstairs in Harry's room, "It's…it's nothing Hermione, I just asked Harry what's going to happen between us" Ginny started crying harder and harder. Harry noticed Ginny crying and decided that he should try to comfort her. "Ginny look, I really don't know what's going to happen between us to tell the truth." He can see more tears building in her eyes, "and you were right Ginny, no matter what I will always be there for you, I like you a lot also I just have to figure stuff out first." Harry gave her a little smirk and she returned the smirk back to Harry.

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were walking back to living room when Ron was coming out of the kitchen with some food. "Ron why were you in the kitchen?" Harry asked Ron, "because I was hungry and I know that the muggles wouldn't let me have so food so I uhh…" Ron gave a nervous look towards the living room, and when Harry looked to the living room he saw uncle Vernon, aunt Petunia, and Dudley looking confused. Harry just looked back to Ron who gave like a nervous look until Harry spoke, "Ron that was the best idea ever." Both Harry and Ron started laughing.

After what seemed a life time of laughing, the four of them were standing in the living room wondering on how they were getting back to the Burrow. But before anyone spoke Ginny pulled out a locket and started to look at the locket then spoke to Harry. "Harry I want you to have this locket, it was my mum's locket." Harry took the locket with loss of words; he had no idea what to say. "Ginny…thanks," Harry said with a half laugh. As he opened the locket he felt Ginny's eyes upon him, he looked over to Ginny and gave her a loving smile. "Ok…well I don't want to ruin a wonderful thing here…OUCH," Ron was rubbing his arm due to Hermione punching him, "sorry…well let's get going today is the wedding."

Ron was pulling out a small bag filled with floo powder without realizing that they were in a muggle house and the muggle fireplace wasn't connected to the floo network. "Ron you stupid prat, you can't use floo powder in a muggle fireplace." Ginny snapped at Ron who hastily put the floo bag into his pocket. "Fine Ginny, but how do you expect we bring Harry back. Even though he is of age he hasn't passed his apparition test." Everyone knew this was true, Harry just turned of age, and he hasn't even taken his apparition test. "Well" Ginny said while looking a little curious at everyone, "I was thinking we can take our brooms." Ginny expected that Ron wouldn't bring his broom so right before Ron helped Ginny apparate to Harry's house, Ginny shrunken Ron's broom and stuffed it into her pocket. Ginny took Ron's broom out of her pocket and brought it back to regular size. "Ok well…then you and Hermione go on my broom and me and Harry on his broom." Both Ginny and Hermione gave him a disappointing yet angry look. "Fine…me and Hermione and Ginny and Harry."

After saying goodbye for the last time to the Dursleys he and Ginny mounted his broom and took off into the sky on there way to the Burrow. "Harry we need to get higher there are muggles looking up." So Harry went up higher and higher until they were hidden in the clouds, they couldn't even find Ron and Hermione. After several minutes Harry and Ginny decided just to go straight to the Burrow without Ron and Hermione, on there way to the burrow, Harry and Ginny didn't speak to each other at all during the whole ride, it was the longest broom ride in there lives. Harry was about to speak for the first time in this flight but Ginny interrupted him, "Harry look, Ron and Hermione are just ahead of us and I can see the house." Harry was happy to see Ron and Hermione touchdown on the ground in front of the burrow and Harry and Ginny touchdown just a few seconds behind them.

"Well were here" Ron said as the four friends walked up to the burrow. "Mum, dad me Ginny and Hermione are back from getting Harry" Said Ron as they heard a plate crash and break in the kitchen. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny walked into the kitchen and saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley going crazy making dinner for the wedding. "Mrs. Weasley don't worry I'll get it" Harry said while bending down to pick up the broken plates. "Thanks a lot Harry." Said Mrs. Weasley while going frantic around the kitchen, "you won't believe how long I and Arthur have been cooking. We pulled an all-nighter just to prepare the food."

After helping the Weasley's in the kitchen, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny went upstairs to help Harry unpack his trunk in Ron's room. "Harry" said Hermione in a secretive voice, "are you going to get together with Ginny? You two make such a great couple." Harry just stood there for a few seconds before speaking, "Hermione, I really do want to get back together with her; I love her with my life." Hermione looked so happy about this. "But right now I really don't want to be with her now at this moment because so much is going to happen now that Dumbledore-" Harry choked on his words and had to hold back his tears, "is dead. Voldemort is a lot stronger now, and you remember what happened to Ginny in her first year, Voldemort used her to open the Chamber of Secrets because I'm best mate with her brother. I broke up with her last year because at the funeral I started to think how up set I would have been if that was her funeral. I don't want Voldemort take her away from me, I'm doing this to protect her."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were done helping Harry. They all went downstairs to see everything set up for the wedding, where they herd Mrs. Weasley talking to Fred and George, "Fred, George no funny stuff today ok. I want this day perfect for Bill and Fleur's wedding." Mrs. Weasley said stubbornly while pointing a finger at them, "Come on mum, we know this is a big day for Bill, we will never do anything to mess it up for Bill and Phlegm." George said, but after reading Mrs. Weasley's disappointing face, George hastily added, "Ok mum we mean Fleur. Come on mum you really got to work on your humor." Mrs. Weasley gave a little chuckle then turned towards the kitchen when herself and the twins started hearing sounds coming from there. Mrs. Weasley and the twins were walking up to the kitchen and Mrs. Weasley cried out "who's there…P…Per…Percy?" Mrs. Weasley and the twins were standing there all shocked; no one knew what to do or what to say.

"Hello mum, hello Fred & George, how have you been?" Percy asked nervously standing across the kitchen room waiting for an answer. The three were lost of words until somebody behind them spoke and Mrs. Weasley and the twins gave a little jump of fright. "What the bloody hell are _you _doing here?" Ron asked standing in the doorway of the kitchen and the living room. Hermione, Ginny, and Harry were staring between Ron and Percy not knowing what to say. "Ahh…Ginny, how are you? I hope you did good on your O.W.L.'s and had-" Percy gave an angry look towards Harry, "-no distractions," but before Ginny could speak Harry spoke to Percy as though he was a stranger on the street, "don't worry I didn't distract her from anything." Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry and Percy with a confused look. "Harry, what do you mean you didn't distract Ginny from anything?" Percy just laughed at his mom's comment, after he stopped laughing he told his mom about Ginny and Harry last year. "So Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said to Ginny after calling her to come back to the kitchen, "this is why you are always in your room upset huh?" Ginny just looked at Percy with an angry but sad look then looked over to her mom and gave her a nervous nod.

Mrs. Weasley just stood there speechless. She knew her only daughter had a crush on Harry but didn't know that they actually dated. "How did you two start dating?" she asked Harry and Ginny. Harry gave a nervous glance at Ginny; he was scared on how Mrs. Weasley would react, "well I had detention with Snape during the quidditch final. When I was done with my detention I went down to the quidditch pitch to see if the match was still in play, but it wasn't, so I went back to the castle and went to the Gryffindor portrait. When the portrait opened everyone was screaming due to wining the quidditch cup." Harry kept looking so nervouse at Ginny and Mrs. Weasley, he knew after explaining how they got together he had to tell Mrs. Weasley why he broke up with her even though he didn't want to, "when I stepped in Ginny ran up to me threw her hands around me and I just sort of…kissed her." Harry looked nervously for her reaction, and to his surprise, "Well I'm not surprised…I knew this would happen but how come you two never told me." Ginny was about to answer when there was a knock on the door.

"We'll talk later…Ahh Charlie, Billy, how are you dears?" Mrs. Weasley gave Charlie and Billy great hug not even noticing the look on Percy's face. He was clearly upset that his own mother didn't give him a hug when he came back home. "Hello mum it's nice to see you too…" Billy said while trying to get out of his mothers tight grip. After hugging his mother he looked at Percy and asked him why he's back. "I'm back because…ever since Dumbledore was murdered, the ministry has been going a little crazy and well…" Percy glanced down to his luggage and they all took the hint, Percy came to forgive everyone, and to move back in. "Well…" Mr. Weasley said as he walked into the kitchen and saw Percy with his luggage, Percy just looked at his father before speaking, "dad I'm sorry about our row, I just wanted a really good job at the ministry, not that your job is ok, I mean come on who else is obsessed with muggle artifacts. And the fight two years ago made me realize that Voldemort is back and we need to stop him." Mr. Weasley was so happy to hear these words come out of his son's mouth; he ran up to him and gave him a bigger hug then Mrs. Weasley, if she gave Percy a hug.


	2. the unforgetable wedding

Chapter 2

The Unforgettable Wedding

"This is going to be the best day ever," Mrs. Weasley said to herself as she watched people arriving and being seated in the back yard. "Nothing can go wrong today." But then she had a concerned look on her face, she saw Tonks wear her hair just like Bill's ponytail but Mrs. Weasley didn't bother with it. "Tonks!" Ginny exclaimed, "Oh my it's been awhile, how are you? Hey I love your ponytail it's almost like Bill's." Tonks closed her eyes and then out of nowhere her face turned into Bill's face and turned her hair red, "there Ginny how's that? Is this a good Billy?" Tonks asked Ginny who was holding her stomach from laughing too hard. Tonks then turned into Harry and right way Ginny stopped laughing and had a sad look. Tonks looked at her changed her appearance to normal knowing something was wrong with Ginny. "Ginny I thought maybe that would make you laugh too, why didn't you laugh?" Tonks asked with a questioning look, "Well…" Ginny replied, "Me and Harry dated last year, but then he broke up with me. I told him I understood why he broke up with me, but it hurt me a lot…ohh hi Harry." Harry just walked towards Ginny and Tonks and greeted them both.

Harry was in a deep conversation with Ginny and Tonks when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Harry we must talk," Lupin said. "Harry…well firstly I just wanted to say happy birthday" Lupin handed him his present which was his own Quidditich supplies; a quaffle, two bludgers, two beater's bats, and golden snitch, and to his surprise 6 goals that grow to any height when you tap it with your wand, two team robes, keeper gloves and boots. "Thanks Professor Lupin." Lupin started laughing and from seeing a confused look on Harry's face, "Harry I haven't been your professor since your 3rd year at Hogwarts, surely you can call me Lupin or Remus now." Harry nodded in acknowledging then out of nowhere Remus told Harry that Sirius is alive. "Harry please don't tell anyone especially your friends, he wants people to think he's dead." Harry had a confused look on his face as if Lupin was just kidding with him but he wasn't. Harry wanted to say something but was interrupted with the sound of music, "well we better get back for the wedding I guess." Lupin told Harry, and the two of them walked back to there seats.

As Harry took his seat between Ginny and Ron, he was shocked to see the weird sisters at the wedding. "Well this was a surprise from Fleur," Ron said with a loving look on his face that made Hermione look at Ron with a disgusted look. Ron noticed her glare and replied to her glare, "well at least you look better then her." Hermione gave Ron a small laugh and gave him a little kiss on his cheek. After Hermione give Ron a kiss, Hermione had a confused look on her face, she noticed Ginny look away with disgust. "Ginny," Hermione said moving towards Ginny and sitting next to her, "I saw that face you made. You made a disgusting look when I kissed Ron. Why did you make that face for?" Hermione said, but was then forced back to her seat when Ron pulled her back because the wedding was about to start.

Everyone who turned up for the wedding was staring at Bill who had a clear look of nervousness on his face. They knew what had happened to him, it was only a couple months ago when he was bitten by Grayback, the most viscous werewolf in the wizarding world. Then they herd someone screaming from the kitchen and everyone was looking to see what had happened, the next thing they know they hear Mrs. Weasley yelling at everyone to leave with a sound of panic in her voice. Everyone knew something bad was happening, they knew it was going to be hard to ruin this day for Mrs. Weasley, she had this day planned out perfectly and now something bad is happening.

"Bill…Bill…Wake up." Mrs. Weasley bent over Bill's body on his bed trying to wake him up. "Wha…What happened?" Bill asked his mum who started crying before she answered. "Well you transformed, but…" she had a hard time talking, "go on mum, whatever happened I'm here now," Bill said reassured. "Well," she said as she was trying hold back her tears, "I found you outside when you transformed back into your normal self, you were unconscious for a long time, for a minute we lost you but thank god you fought it."

Even though Mrs. Weasley was happy he was awake, she had to tell him about the wedding. She knew he wouldn't remember transforming into a werewolf. So Mrs. Weasley without any hesitation she told Bill about the wedding. "Even though it wasn't a full moon, somehow u still transformed and no one knows why, Remus doesn't even understand how you transformed without a full moon. So since you transformed everyone ran out because well since you know, and well that was the other day, you never had a wedding yet, it has been postponed until the week after next." Bill was shocked when he herd and asked to be alone for the rest of the day. Because of him, the best day of his and Fleur's life was ruined. "Bill? Iz it all right I come in?' Fleur asked behind Bill's door, "what...ooo yeah Fleur you can come in." Bill just looked at the door when his beautiful fiancé walked in. "Fleur I'm so sorr…." His words were interrupted by Fleur coming next to him and kissing him, "Bill, hunny I zon't care about zat. All I care about iz zat you iz still alive and vell."

A few days has passed since the wedding was cancelled. Bill just stood in his room wanting to be alone, the only person he would aloud in was Fleur. "I really can't believe Bill would just stay in his room this long. I mean come on it has been what 3 days." Ron told Hermione who was lying down with her head on Ron's legs. "Yeah I guess your right about that. But still, if he wants to be in his room I don't blame him, he transformed into a werewolf on his wedding, and no one who is a werewolf would want that." Ron just looked at Hermione with a, you-got-a-point type of look. "Well" Harry started saying, "I think if anyone should go up and to talk to him about this matter is Lupin, I mean come on he is a werewolf after all so he would be perfect to talk to Bill."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to go look for Lupin, but he was no where to be found. They searched everywhere in the burrow but there was no trace of him, so before giving up, the three of them went to go see Mrs. Weasley to see if she knew where they could find Lupin. They all knew that Mrs. Weasley was at Diagon alley buying stuff for around the house, "come on Harry I'll help you apparate," Ron told Harry, but he declined "nah you two go. I'll stay here just incase Lupin arrives." Ron gave Harry a questioning look, as if there was a reason why Harry wanted to stay behind, before Ron could ask, Harry turned around and went upstairs to clean his firebolt.

As Harry walked into his and Ron's room, he was shocked and happy that Ginny was waiting for him inside. "We really need to talk, I feel like we really didn't get to talk that good at your house." Harry just walked up to the cupboard where his firebolt and cleaning supplies was. He took them out and started cleaning his firebolt, but he really wasn't cleaning it, he was actually thinking of what to say to Ginny. "Ginny," Harry walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders while smiling, and without saying a word to each other, Ginny kissed Harry as if there going to die on that spot. When Ginny let go of Harry's lips, Harry had a smirk on his face, "I was going to wait till the wedding to kiss you." They started laughing and Harry kissed her again.

Ron and Hermione came back from Diagon Alley with Mrs. Weasley. When they got back, they looked for Harry and couldn't find him. "Ron, remember Harry went upstairs to go clean his firebolt? Well, What if he really didn't go clean his firebolt." Ron looked at Hermione as if she was crazy. Ron never thought that Harry will go and do anything with Ginny, especially since they broke up, but he was wrong. When Ron went upstairs to his room he heard people moaning, Ron ran back downstairs to get Hermione so she could listen. "Hermione, do you think they're doing what I hope they aren't doing?" Hermione gave him a scared looked and then knocked on the door. Harry walked out of the room with Ginny who were holding hands. "What the bloody hell did you two do in there?" Ron pushed Harry up against the wall while yelling at him. "Ron stop!" Ginny yelled at Ron while running towards him, "Ron stop nothing happened in there I swear" Ron didn't believe Ginny at first but looking at Harry who had a truthful look on his face, Ron finally believed her and took his arm off of Harry.

After what seemed like forever, the week has finally come for the wedding. Not as many people showed up due to the innocent last time they were here for the wedding. As Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione walked in together, they wondered what everyone else was wondering; how are they doing this wedding? Well there questions were answered, Bill showed up normally. There were mutters going around everywhere, "how can he show up like this." "Are we safe with him like this?' Bill was more nervous then everyone else, he wanted this wedding over and done with just in case he transformed again.

The music started playing and everyone turned around to see Fleur Delacour coming down the aisle in her baby blue dress. "She looks really nice." Harry and Ron were half sitting-half standing to see get a better look at Fleur. Hermione and Ginny were looking at them with disgust, "come on you guys, she is part veela."

"I'm sorry Hermione."

"Yea me too Ginny, I'm sorry"

Hermione and Ginny just looked at each other and both mumbled "Boys" under their breaths.


	3. the premontion

wow never used a disclamier...i dont own any of the harry potter characters. wish i did..

Chapter 3

The premonition

The wedding was finally over, everyone, especially Bill was happy that he didn't transform this time. The next day they decided to go to Diagon alley to buy parchment and quills just in case if Hogwarts reopened. They were supposed to travel through the floo network, but since the last time Harry wound up in Knockturn alley, he went with Ginny. Ginny grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped up to the fireplace, when she said Diagon alley, Harry remembered the familiar sensation of traveling through floo powder. Within a few seconds they came out of the fireplace of Weasley's Wizards Wheezes.

"Hey Harry, hey Ginny." Fred and George were coming into the back room to get more supplies when they saw Harry and Ginny come out of the fireplace. "Hey Fred and George, how's business going." Harry saw many faces in front of the store; he didn't need to have his question answered when he looked up front. "Harry, how would you like to test our new product?" Harry gave a nervous look as he grabbed 2 small items out of Fred's hand. "What is this?"

"The Real Deal"

"The Real Deal?"

"The Real Deal put them on your ears."

The next thing he knew he ran up to Ginny who was looking at the muggle supplies, he grabbed her and turned her around and started snogging her.

Harry and Ginny were on the floor still snogging. It seemed like forever before Harry was pulled off of Ginny, hair tossed all around, and clothes half off. Fred and George finally realized what was going to happen so they pulled off The Real Deal off of Harry's ears.

"What's going on?"

"Well umm….we had to take you off of Ginny."

"Why? I was here this whole time."

"Uhh…Harry, The Real Deal makes you act out your deepest desire and we saw it." And when Fred pointed to Ginny who hair was a mess and her clothes half off, Harry realized what has happened.

"Umm…Ginny?" Harry was nervous to talk to Ginny after what happened at the store. "Harry don't worry about it." Harry noticed Ginny said this with a loving tone in her voice and that made him happier. They met up with Hermione and Ron at Borgin and Burkes who were looking at couple of books: _HOW TO RECGONIZE AND DEFEAT THE DARK ARTS _and _ADVANCED POTION MAKING. _I see you two looking at great books. Ron and Hermione looked at each rather curiously. "Harry we were thinking of buying these for you actually. We think they could help." Harry had no idea what to say to Ron or Hermione.

After purchasing the books, they decided to go back home. "Back again I see Harry!" Fred yelled at Harry with a funny look on his face. "Save me two pairs would you? I'll be back sometime soon to pick them up." Harry glanced down next to him to see Ginny with a smile on her face. "Harry we don't nee…." Her voice was trailed off, as soon as they walked to the back door, they herd screaming coming from outside in front of the store. "Get back here you little thieving as…." "Tisk, tisk, I thought your parents taught you manners when you speak to adults." When the four of them went outside to see who it is and to see what he stole, to there horror they saw Mundungus Fletcher running with what seemed too look like a remembrall.

"I thought Mundungus was in Azkaban?" Harry asked Ron as soon they got home. "Yea well I guess he broke out. I mean it is easier to break out now a days, isn't?" the foursome have decided that it's time to start reading the books since the next day they would be off to visit Godric Hollow and search for the remaining Horcrux. "Hey look here. It says something about Horcrux." Everyone especially Harry dropped his book and went over to Ron to read it: _"You create a Horcrux by killing a person who has magical ties with a powerful item. The only two people to ever have created one Horcrux are Albus Dumbledore and He-who-must-not-be-named. You-know-who not only created 1 Horcrux, he created 7 Horcrux. Creating a Horcrux is very, very dark magic. Everyone would suggest not creating a Horcrux, but the only reason you should create one is for a serious plan, a plan that can get you killed." _ The four of them have read and reread it to understand this. They knew exactly what was in each others mind: is it possible for Dumbledore to be alive?

It was nearly one in the morning, and the only sound herd was Ron's snoring. Ron was fast asleep; they had to carry him into his bed. When they got back downstairs, Hermione packed her things and said goodnight to Harry and Ginny who where still reading about Horcrux's.

Ron, Hermione and Neville stood outside the destroyed house with a scared look on their faces. They watched Ginny walk up to Harry crying. "Harry…" Ginny was bending over Harry's lifeless body crying harder then ever "…I love you. You can't be dead, what am I suppose to do without you?" Hermione started walking over to Ginny but was stopped by Ron, "Hermione, let me talk to Ginny." Hermione stepped back to let Ron go. When he got up to Ginny he put his hand on her shoulder and she turned automatically and cried into her brother's chest. "Ginny come on, let's get out of here." Ron tried to pull her away, but she wouldn't got. "NO! I'm not leaving Harry! I love him." Ginny fell onto Harry's body clutching him in her arms as if she wanted to die to be with him. Hermione walked over to Ginny who was still crying. "Ginny listen to me, Harry would want you to leave if he died. He'd want all of us especially you to go into hiding if he couldn't defeat Lord Voldemort." Ginny knew this was true but she still didn't want to leave Harry, he was and still is her first true love.

"Ginny, Ginny wake up." Harry was shaking Ginny to wake her up. "What…Harry you're alive!" Harry had a questioning look on his face, "What do you mean '_you're alive_' we dozed off reading the books. Ginny was looking around as if this was a dream, she had no idea what had happened. "Ginny you were having a nightmare. You kept thrashing around, and crying." Ginny turned around to hide her tears from Harry, she didn't want him to know she dreamt him dying to the hands of Voldemort.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well i hope u like chapter 3 as much i did wen i was writing it...yea it came out good but i had writiers block writing it so it really didnt comeout the way i planned... chapter 4 is in the works right now and im taking my time with it cuz im having a really really fun time to write it and chapter 4 reminds me of my best friends family...


	4. last goodbyes

Chapter 4

Last Goodbyes

The next morning Ron came downstairs earlier than everyone to get an early breakfast. "Oi, what's going on here you two? First you two come out of the bedroom doing whatever the bloody hell you were doing, and now I come downstairs and see my sister sleeping on you?" Harry and Ginny woke up from the yelling from Ron and they both started to laugh. "Don't worry Ron, Ginny had a nightmare after dozing off while reading the books, so I held her and we both just feel asleep." Harry could clearly tell that Ron was still thinking of something wrong and horrible going through his head.

Everyone started to come downstairs to eat breakfast before setting out for Kings Cross. Mrs. Weasley kept screaming at Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione to start getting ready or they will be late for the train to Hogwarts. When they were about to leave, they decided that it was time to tell Mrs. Weasley that they decided last year not to go back to school, but to continue on searching for the last of the Horcrux. Mrs. Weasley knew something was happening when they were looking at her with concerned faces, "mum…we have decided last year that we want to go with Harry on his search. Last year he said that he didn't want us to come with him but he also said one time that we had time to leave and we never have." Mrs. Weasley just looked at Ron and knew this was going to happen. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were of age and they were able to make up their own minds. "Fine but Ginny…." "Mum I'm going; I want to be there with Harry to the end." Ginny gave a nervous glance to Harry; she didn't want Harry to know this. Mrs. Weasley started laughing and after seeing the confused look on Ginny's face, "All I was going to say Ginny is make sure you stay close to everyone. I don't want to lose anyone." Ginny started giggling and looking at everyone, "Don't worry mom," Ginny was now looking at Harry and finished in a sad low voice, "I don't want to lose anyone neither."

Mrs. Weasley walked up to each of them and gave them a big hug, but gave the biggest to Harry. Mrs. Weasley was nearly in tears when she wished good luck to Harry. "Don't worry Mrs. Weasley, we'll be fine. We will see each other again, you and Mr. Weasley are like my parents and for that I thank you for everything you have done for me." Harry gave Mrs. Weasley a hug and took one last look around the Burrow before leaving. When they got outside, Ron and Harry got their brooms and mounted them just like they did when they left Harry's house.

"Where were going?" Ron yelled to Harry who was on the side of him as they flew over London. "Don't you remember, Harry said that he wanted to go to Godric Hollow last year." Hermione saw the confused look on Harry's face and she understood that he didn't hear the question, so she answered the question for Harry. As they kept flying they were hearing voices hurrying along, and trains whistling. They were flying over Kings Cross station. "Oh Harry I think we should stop and at least say goodbye to everyone." Ginny said to Harry as she was looking down to get a clear view of the station. Harry eyed Ron and Hermione and gestured his head down, and they followed Harry and Ginny down until they reached Kings Cross.

They landed outside Kings Cross and Harry and Ron put a shrinking charm on their brooms so the muggles won't look at them with suspicion. "Wow, this is going to be our last time going through the wall." Harry said this with a little snigger as they approached platform 9 3/4. As they walked through the barrier, the four of them just remembered all those times going on the train. For Harry, this had to be the best yet hardest time to see the Hogwarts Express.

As they looked at all the kids getting on the train, they noticed new kids and old friends. All the kids were happy to be going back to Hogwarts, but not knowing the future of Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry. They walked along the platform talking to their friends. Hermione saw Ron talking to Lavender Brown and instantly walked over. "Hello Lavender," Hermione said with a sarcastic voice while grabbing Ron's hand. "Well me and Ron were just talking about last year. Goodbye." And Lavender just walked away. As they walked back to the Barrier, they saw Ginny in Harry's arms crying. "Don't Ginny, were going back one last time so our last goodbyes."

As they boarded the Hogwarts Express for the last time, they remembered how they; Ron, Hermione and Harry first met.

"_Excuse me," Harry said to the plump woman._

"_Hello, dear," she said. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new too." She pointed at the last and youngest of her sons. He was tall, thin and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose._

_When Ron asked Harry to sit his compartment, a girl came in looking for a toad. _

"_Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it then."_

_She sat down. Ron looked taken aback._

"_Er—all right."_

_He cleared his throat._

"_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,_

_Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."_

_He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep._

"_Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've herd—I've learned all our course books by heart of course, I just hope it will be enough—I'm Hermione Granger, by the way._

As they pulled up to Hogwarts, the four of them especially Harry, remembered the first time they stepped off the train to see the huge, vast castle. "I've never really noticed how nice Hogwarts looked from here." Hermione said while holding Ron close to her. "Yeah…" Ron looked at Hermione and let out a little chuckle, "…you're right, it does look nice from here." Ron turned his head towards Hermione and gave her a deep, loving kiss. Harry looked at Ginny who was still looking at the castle, and started thinking of the best day he has ever had at Hogwarts, the day him and Ginny became a couple. Ginny turned her head sideways and saw Harry staring at her with a smile. "And may I ask what you're staring at?" Harry started laughing and hugged Ginny tightly and kissed her.

"So, I guess you two are together then huh?" Hermione and Ron were looking at Harry and Ginny with a mix look. "Actually Ron, we been together since a week before the wedding." Ron just looked at Ginny seeing his little sister for the first time as a young woman able to make up her mind. "Shall we go inside then?" Harry insisted. Ron nodded and the four of them walked inside together.

As they made there way to the Great Hall to be seated, they noticed the seat where the headmaster usually sits was now empty. "Everyone, please take your seats. The sorting is about to start." McGonagall yelled out to everyone while taking a seat in the headmaster chair. Whispers were herd everywhere, even from the Slytherin table: McGonagall is the new Headmistress Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. To everyone's surprise, Hagrid had come with the stool and the sorting hat, and a long roll of parchment filled with first year names. Nobody was paying attention to the sorting, for some reason to everyone; it was the fastest sorting yet.

After the fest was done, Headmistress McGonagall stood up and started the after fest speech. "Welcome to a new year. To all the first years, the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds, and all students above first year should know this by now. Our care taker, Argus Filtch has a list of over a thousand items listed on his door that are banned from this school. I would like to take this opportunity to name our new teachers. Firstly Professor Charles Weasley will be our new Care of Magical Creatures teacher and Hagrid will certainly accompany him with the teaching, second, Professor Nymphadora Tonks has taken the Defense against the Dark arts post. Third, I would like to introduce Professor Black. who would be the new Transfiguration teacher." Harry noticed something very familiar of Professor Black but couldn't really understand why. "I would also like to include that Professor Slughorn has been named Slytherin Head of House, Hagrid also named as the Hufflepuff Head of House, and Professor Black. named Gryffindor Head of House." After the speech Professor McGonagall wished everyone a good night sleep.

"Well, no better time then now I guess." Harry said to Ron. As all the kids were going up to their dorms, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione had made there way up to the staff table. When they got up to the table, "Professor McGonagall, Can we talk to you?" McGonagall looked at Harry as if she knew what they had to talk about. "Yes Potter, I'm just glad you four came here before leaving without saying goodbye. Shall we go up to my office?" Hermione noticed Hagrid had a confused look on his face. Hermione went up to Hagrid and told him to come to the office, since this will be last time they might see Hagrid.

They made there way up the seventh corridor and proceeded to the headmistress office. As they reached the gargoyles, Professor McGonagall gave the password, _Veitaserum_, and Harry looked at McGonagall with a curious look on his face, _why did the password change to that?_ The gargoyles jumped to side to reveal golden steps ascending up the tower. "After you Mr. Potter," McGonagall held her hand in front of her to gesture Harry and his friends forward. As they reached the door, they were hearing noises coming from inside the office and hesitated to go inside and find out who the voices belonged too.

"Well are we going inside, or do you prefer we talk out here and the stairs?" Harry mumbled sorry to Professor McGonagall and made his way up to the doorknob. Before Harry could open the door, the door burst opened to reveal Mad Eye Moody on the other side, and Professor Black standing right behind him. "Hello Professor Moody, How have you been?" Harry asked mad eye shaking his hand. "Well Mr. Potter, I'll be a lot better if you called me Alastor instead of Mad-Eye, but other then that I'm doing just fine." Harry couldn't help but give a little laugh at Alastor. "Ahem, can we please go inside!" McGonagall said a little more furiously then how she meant to say it.

As they walked into the headmistress room, they noticed it hadn't changed as all from when Dumbledore was alive and headmaster. "Hello Harry." The familiar voice made Harry jump in fright and started looking around as if someone was wearing an invisibility cloak. "Hope you're not in trouble already Harry." Harry finally found the source of the voice. It was coming from the portrait of Dumbledore. "Pr…Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked holding his tears back. "I hope you have remembered everything I have taught you last year and not have mentioned anything to anyone." Dumbledore told Harry as he looked at McGonagall and Black.

"Well now, since were settled in, before we talk—Regulus can you stop humming—let me conjure up chairs." And with a flick of her wand, McGonagall conjured four chairs. "Well Mr. Potter, what did you have to talk about?" she asked Harry and looked at the four of them with a questioning look. "Well Professor," Harry started and before can continue, Hermione cut in, "The three of us…" She pointed to herself, Ron, and Ginny, "…decided to leave school and help Harry defeat V…V…Voldemort." Hermione finished and noticed that Ron didn't stutter. "V…V…V… Voldemort has to be stopped." Ron blurted out. Regulus looked at the four of them with a questioning look, _Could they know about the Horcrux?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well here's chapter 4 im so glad its done i had lots of fun writing it... it took me longer to write then expect it to cuz i had bronchities for a few weeks... next week im starting on chapter 5


	5. the Decision

Chapter 5

The Decision

"Well, look at the time. It's nearly past one." McGonagall said looking at the clock on her desk. "To bed for the four of you." And with that said the four of them go up and left. When they go down from the golden stairs, they noticed a door they have never seen before. They walked through the door and noticed the four house symbols on the walls. "What do you think this is Harry?" Ron asked Harry as he was touching the Gryffindor symbol. "I have no idea, but since we are in here we might as well see what it does." Harry answered Ron. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were holding onto Harry as he pushed in the Gryffindor symbol. "Uh… nothing happened Harry." Ginny said looking around all confused. They all stepped outside the door and to there amazement, they were outside the Gryffindor portrait.

"What do you suppose that was?" Ron asked as he was running his hand up and the door as if that was going to answer his question. "I'm guessing it's like a elevator requirement or something just like the room of requirement." Harry said to Ron who gave up looking for an answer on the door. "Password" the fat lady said. "Uhh… Well you see, we just um….got here and we don't um…know the password." Ron said to the fat lady nervously. "Well no password--you may enter." The fat lady said to the confused group. Right before they were about to walk in, they realized why the fat lady opened up, a second year Gryffindor walked up to the side of them and mumbled the password. "OI… you there, what's the password?" Ron yelled out to a nervous second year, "Th…the p…pass…password is mug…mug…muggle." The second year student ran up to the dormitory looking nervous and scared.

As soon as they walked into the common room, as if it was an instant reaction, they retreated to their favorite seats near the fire place. 'So what do you think is going to happen now with us?" Ginny asked Hermione with a questioning look on her face. Hermione really didn't know how to answer this, all she knew was that they were suppose to spend the night at Hogwarts and leave in the morning. Harry and Ron both noticed the look and the girl's faces, "What's up you two?" Harry and Ron both asked at the same time. Hermione and Ginny just looked at each other before answering. "What are we doing? Staying here or leaving?"

This was a good question for Harry; he didn't even know what they were going to do. This was something he really never thought about until now. "Well…umm…I….umm…don't really know." Harry said with a small guilty laugh. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny just sat there with a dumb, confused look on their faces. "What do you mean you don't know! You suppose to know Harry, you're the one who has to go out and kill Vol…Vol…Voldemort, the three of us here came with you to protect you mate. You're like part of Ginny and I family, you're like my brother, who knows what will happen to us if he does you in, especially Ginny. Who would take care of her huh? You're the only one she ever loved Harry and I would hate to see her alone and you not there to be with her. And what about my mum? She is as good as your mother you know!" Ron had to catch his breath after saying all that, and too his surprise, Harry was lost for words.

Harry walked up to Ginny who was clearly trying to hold back her tears. Everything Ron said about Ginny was true, who would be there for her if Harry was killed, and Harry is and will always be her first love. Harry held Ginny close to him kissing her gently on the top of her head. "Your right Ron, I'm the one who has to go out and kill him, that's why I didn't want you guys to come with me in the first place. Ron you are my brother no matter what, and Ginny no matter what happens, I will always be with you in your heart, I love you so much Ginny, I don't want anything to happen to you." When Harry finished Ginny started crying happy tears and started kissing passionately. When they separated, Harry noticed a concerned look on Hermione's face. "What is it Hermione?" Hermione just looked at Harry with a weird look. "But are we staying or leaving? You never answered that question."

"Like I told you before," Harry said raising his voice a little, "I'm not too sure right now. I'm going to bed, I'll let you guys know tomorrow ok?" They just nodded, and Harry gave Ginny a goodnight kiss and went up to the boys dormitory. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny didn't really know what to do; they just sat there just looking at each other. "You know what; going to bed seems really nice right about now." Ron said with a hearty laugh, he got up and Gave Hermione a goodnight kiss and went up to bed. Since the girls were by themselves, they decided to do the same thing.

DREAM--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Wormtail!"_

"_Ye…Yes my L…L…Lord?"_

"_Have you found Potter, Wormtail?"_

"_Ye…Yes, He is…at…at…his frie….friends house."_

"_Good Wormtail, I want you and a few of the death eaters to go there and bring him back to me, if he is not there Wormtail, you know what to do with the extras.."_

"_Ye…Yes…My…L…L…Lord. Is…tha…that…it?"_

"_Yes now GO!"_

END DREAM-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
_

"NO!" Harry woke up screaming. He knew he woke all his friends but he didn't care as long as Ron was awake since he was the only one in the room who could know of this dream. "Harry what's wrong? Did you see Vol….Vol…Voldemort?" Harry just nodded and jerked his head towards the door, Ron got the hint and both he and Ron went outside to the common room. Harry put his hand on his scar; it was burning so badly it felt like his head was on fire. "How you reckon we get Hermione and Ginny?" Ron asked while looking at the stairs to girl's dormitory trying to figure out a way to get them. "Uh…crookshanks! Crookshanks come here I need your help. Go into the girl's dormitory and try to get Hermione and Ginny's attention and bring them down here." Harry said to the ginger cat, and crookshanks went up to the room just like Harry told the cat to do.

There really wasn't a point for crookshanks to get them, as she was about to start climbing the stairs Hermione and Ginny were already coming downstairs followed by there fellow 7th year friends. "Hey Ron, hey Harry" Hermione gave Ron a kiss but noticed a nervous look on his face, "What's wrong Ron?" Hermione was starting to get nervous; Ginny was also looking at them suspiciously. "Harry is everything ok? Is the Burrow ok?" Ginny asked Harry who just gave a look towards Ron who nodded.

"Well first all I want to say is that I have decided that we should stay for our final year, but right now we have to go back to the Burrow to make sure everyone is alright." Harry noticed confusing faces on there faces and told them the dream he had, "We have to go back!" Ron interrupted. "Hold on, I'm going to send Hedwig to Lupin so he can inform the Order to go there, Hermione I want you and Ginny to go to McGonagall and tell her what I just told you and that I have informed Lupin and we are going to the Burrow for one last day before we start school." Hermione and Ginny just nodded at Harry and went almost in a run to find McGonagall. Ron really felt out of place, Harry was writing the letter to Lupin, Hermione and Ginny went to see McGonagall and Ron was just there and feeling useless. "Harry I'm going up to the olwery while you write the letter." Ron said to Harry who gave him a nod telling him he herd him.

_Dear Lupin,_

_Last night I had a dream about Voldemort.  
He asked Wormtail if he has found me and Wormtail said he found me at the burrow. Voldemort has sent Wormtail with a few death eaters to the burrow to bring me back. But Voldemort also said that if I'm not there, he told him to do something with the extras, I think me meant kill them. So please Lupin inform other members of the Order. I, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny are going there as soon as Hermione and Ginny come back from telling Professor McGonagall. We also have decided that we are going to be here for our last year. Thanks._

_Harry_

_'Hmm…where is everyone? They should have been back by now.'_ Harry thought to himself. Ron, Hermione and Ginny were taking too long, he even knew this. _'Might as well go look for them myself.'_ As Harry got up to leave to portrait opened and Ginny walked thru trying to catch her breath. "Ginny where's Hermione?" Ginny went over by Harry and sat. "She…she… h…ha…has…disappeared." Ginny said finally getting her breath back. "She said that she was going to the bathroom when we were on our way back from seeing McGonagall—o yeah, she wants to talk to you when we return." Harry nodded and told Ginny why Ron wasn't there neither.

"Ginny, do you still have your coin from the D.A.?" Harry asked while looking for his. "Yes, of course. Remember you said to keep it with us at all times?" Ginny said holding out her coin with a smile. Finally Harry found his coin, "Ginny let's leave and split up and look for them. I'm going to put a spell on our coins so that if one us finds them all we do is put any 3 numbers together and where ever you or I are, the place where they are at, will appear on the coin." Ginny just looked at with a confused look, "Never mind just give me your coin." Harry took the coin and said an incantation, and gave the coin back to Ginny and they both left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hope u like this...i had help decideing wehter or not this chapter was good the way it ended...right now im starting chapter 6 yay...lol


	6. seen and not seen

bold / italics is in a pov of ron and hermione

Chapter 6

Seen and Not Seen

As Harry and Ginny left the common and went through the portrait, they said goodbye and good luck to each other and went separate ways. _'The bloody hell Ron, where did you go?' _ Harry thought to him self as he checked all the rooms has passed going to the olwery. _'Oh Hermione, just wait until I find you.'_ Ginny said to herself looking inside the girl's bathroom and not finding her. _'Why is my coin burning? Did Harry find them?' _Ginny took out her coin but to her surprise there was note on it from Harry, _Ginny, I couldn't find Ron, and he wasn't in the olwery. I'm going back to the tower._

"Did you find Hermione?" Harry asked Ginny as they returned to the common room. "No." Ginny replied with a sad look on her face. Ginny walked over to window and stared out to the black lake glistening from the rays of the sun. Without thinking, Harry went over to Ginny by the window and hugged her tightly. "I know what you're thinking Ginny. They will be ok, they are here somewhere, don't forget what Hermione has said plenty of times _'you can't apparate or disapparate into or out of Hogwarts grounds.'_" Harry quoted in a high pitch voice. Ginny gave a little laugh to Harry's impression of Hermione.

Harry and Ginny decided to go outside by the lake and continue on there search for Ron and Hermione later, for some reason, Harry and Ginny had a feeling that they must go outside by the lake. As Harry and Ginny sat under a tree near the Black Lake, all they could think of was what if something bad happened to them. "Ginny listen to me," Harry held her tightly, "we will find them. I'm positive nothing has happened to them." Ginny raised her head from Harry's chest and kissed him lightly. "I know Harry, I know…"

_ ** Ron and Hermione were under Harry's invisibility cloak which Ron had taken without permission. They watched Harry and Ginny sit under the tree near the Black Lake listening to every word they said. "Well at least they care for us, but one thing I don't understand is, why they not looking for us." Hermione asked Ron, be he didn't answer, he beckoned Hermione to move or they would have knocked into Harry and Ginny who were moving towards them.**  
_

As Harry and Ginny were going back to the castle hand in hand, Harry had a funny feeling inside of him; he had a feeling that somebody was following them. Harry really didn't think anything of it; he thought to himself that it was only in his head.

**_"What you think they going to do now Hermione?" Ron asked her holding her hand while they where following Harry and Ginny. "I don't kno…" Before Hermione could finish her answer, something happened to the two of them._**

"What's wrong Harry?" Ginny asked Harry as they stop suddenly. Harry told her that he thought somebody was following them. "Ginny keep walking, I'm going to pretend that I'm tying my shoe and immobilize in different directions." Ginny nodded and kept walking. As Harry bent down, he slyly took his wand out of his pocket, got up, turned around and _"immobilize."_

As Harry went up to the area where he immobilized the invisible person, he felt around for the body, but he didn't feel one, he felt two. A 4th year Slytherin was walking by staring at Harry who too his eyes, was grabbing nothing but air. Harry scowled at him, and the 4th year Slytherin left. Harry took off the invisibility cloak and was shocked too see Ron and Hermione.

* * *

i know this chapter is short but it came out the way i like it next chapter we will see why ron and hermione were following them 


	7. dispicable acts

Chapter 7

Despicable Act

"THE BLOODY HELL YOU TWO DOING FOLLOWING US! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW NERVOUS YOU MADE US?" Harry kept yelling at them after he took off the curse and walked back to the tower. Hermione and Ron just kept looking at each other knowing that when they get back to the tower they will have to tell everything to the two of them. "WHERE DID YOU GO HERMIONE? I WAS SCARED OUTTA MY WITS!" Ginny screamed across the common room as soon as she saw Ron and Hermione walk through the portrait. "First stop yelling at us both of you and just sit down." Hermione said with a frustrated voice.

Hermione and Ron were explaining to Harry and Ginny everything that they had planned, asking Professor Black to cast the mark over the house, Lupin pretending to let the Weasley's know about the attack (they both knew Harry will send him a letter), the Weasley's were in on it too. The only part they couldn't explain was the dream. "Harry, I have no idea why you had that dream, but I assure you that the burrow is safe. There are many members of the Order to protect them." Hermione said to Harry who had look on his face that he knew he had something to tell them. "It…it wasn't the burrow." Everyone was just staring at Harry now. Harry had to tell them the truth, the truth about someone he didn't want to tell them about. They, especially Ginny knew something was wrong, "Harry its ok tell us." Ginny was holding him close to her, she knew that Harry didn't want to tell them but he had too, it was the only thing to do at this time.

"Before I arrived at the Dursley's, I um…met this girl. I was standing outside the Dursley's house and she came up to me and we started talking. She knew them and asked me to stay with her instead so I did but only for a week because of the protection. She knew about the protection, Dumbledore, and goes to Hogwarts who is going to be a 7th year Ravenclaw but was never liked by anyone so she just kept to herself, and it so turns out that she is distantly related to Dumbledore. But I found this out when we went out…" Harry knew he should have not said this; Ginny was looking at him furiously holding back tears of anger. Harry knew he shouldn't have continued but did otherwise, "We stopped going out the day before you guys came to my house," Harry walked up to Ginny and gave her a kiss which she didn't want at this time, "I told her that there is only one girl that I want to be with, and she knew it would happen, she knew that I would come back to you Ginny." Ginny gave Harry a small appreciated smile. "I've told everyone, Lupin, McGonagall, the Weasley's, even told Dumbledore well his portrait, the reason why I didn't want to tell any of you, was the reason that I was alone at this time and miserable due to what happened last year."

After Harry explained everything to them, Hedwig came back with a note from Lupin. _"Harry please return to number 7 Privet Drive, this is urgent." _Harry read the note out loud without realizing it. "Number 7 Privet Drive? Harry isn't that your neighbor?" Harry just nodded, "Her name is Emily Priss. She is pure-blood but her family now considered blood-traitor since she is now dating Justin." Ginny couldn't take much more of this, "You kept in touch with her!" Ginny asked while sobbing. Harry lowered his head before he answered, "The only reason I keep in contact with her is because she is the only close relative to Dumbledore we have."

Harry went to see McGonagall and told her about Emily Priss. She gave Harry special permission to visit Emily's house, but it was on his request that Ginny, Hermione, and Ron go along with him. Professor Black escorted the four friends out to Hogsmead so they can apparate to Emily's house. "I believe you four can apparate right?" Only Ron and Hermione nodded, "I could but I don't have a license, I never went for my test but after last…" Harry didn't want to reveal too much to Professor Black. "Don't worry Harry; I know you and Dumbledore found the locket."

Before Harry couldn't ask Regulus any questions, Ginny grabbed Harry's arm to side-along apparate to Emily's house. The last time Harry had to apparate someone was last year when Dumbledore was in to much pain to apparate them himself. Harry gave an assuring and loving look at Ginny, who didn't give glance back at Harry; he knew this would be hard for her to see, in Ginny's mind, '_a bad witch_', and with a loud pop, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione apparated outside Emily's house.

"Well look, it's the good 'ole trio…uh plus Harry." Remus added hastily after eyeing Ginny who had a look of madness on her face. The five of them walked inside the destroyed house, there really wasn't much left, half of the house was blown to smithereens. "Where are Emily and Mrs. Priss?" Harry asked Remus, but Harry already knew the answer just by the look Remus gave him. "Harry, Mr. and Mrs. Priss have been murdered. But Emily is safe, me, Tonks, Kingsly, and Mrs. Figgs who by the way found Emily upstairs hiding, got here just in time to get Emily safe, she is at the Dursley's though." They knew that Harry had to go back to visit Emily, "Ginny, I want you to come with me. I want you to meet Emily, I think you would like her most, she reminds me a lot of you but can't be you." Ginny understood how much this meant to him, she grabbed his hand and they both walked over the Dursley's house.

"I'm so sorry dear. Your mother was really nice, it's a shame that they been killed. Do you know who killed your parents?" Before Emily could answer the doorbell rang. Emily had a feeling she knew who was there but didn't dare to say, she knew how they treated him all these years. Mrs. Dursley stood in shock at the foot of the door when she opened it; the last person she wanted to see was standing right before her with a girl she has never seen before. Before Mrs. Dursley could say something Emily was peeking around the living room wall and ran up to Harry and hugged him tightly. After seeing Ginny she let go real quickly without any words.

"H…Harry wha…what are yo….you d…d…doing here?" Petunia asked with a bewildered look on her face. Harry just looked at her and walked inside with Ginny. They went straight to the living room, "Get the bloody hell out of this house! You are not welcome anymore; you were supposed to leave after your 17th birthday. I…" Harry couldn't take the yelling from his uncle Vernon anymore, he drew his wand and performed the stunning spell on him. "I'm here because of Emily, I met her a week before I had to come to this dreadful house, that's why I was a week late coming back but I'm glad I did, you have seen your faces when you saw me walk in a week later, it was priceless." Ginny and Emily were both laughing at Harry's little joke but suddenly stopped when they met eyes. "The only reason why I came back was to see Emily and introduce you to my girlfriend Ginevra Molly Weasley."

* * *

ok well here is chapter 7 i really dont think its done...i mean it does seem done to me wen i read this chapter but i feel like it could do more please r&r and tell me what you think...i would also like to thank the people for leaving me comments, it means so much to me and really it helps me write better and faster lol...so tell r&r and tell me if the ending is ok then ill start on chapter 8  



	8. Truth and lies

ok im sorry for the long update...i havent been the writing mood lately, ive acctually considered of stopping the story, but i decided not to... i would like to thank all the wonderful reviews and the many more to come 

* * *

Chapter 8 

Truth and Lies

"You…you're gir…girlfr…girlfriend…" Petunia stuttered while looking at Vernon and Dudley who had a look of bewilderment on there faces. The Dursley's thought Harry was making this up, Petunia kept looking at Ginny as if she was a bum from the streets and Harry gave her new clothes and paid for a makeover. "Mrs. Dursley," Emily said walking up to her, "I assure you that Ginevra, well actually Ginny really is Harry's girlfriend." Vernon started laughing aloud.

"What's so funny Vernon?"

"You, and call me _uncle_ Vernon with that ungrateful tongue."

"First, I can call you what I damn well please, and why am I funny?"

"You think she loves _you_?"

"I know she does and I'll prove it."

Harry rummaged through his pockets searching for something. Finally, he found it.

Harry pulled out a small leather box and opened it, but without showing anyone so he alone can look it himself. After awhile, he smiled to himself and looked up at Ginny. "I really wanted to wait for a better time, date and place to do this, but I want to do is soon and also to see the look on my aunt and uncle's face." Ginny was looking at Harry with a nervous but yet happy face while Harry grabbed her hands, brought her close to him and kissed her passionately. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, I love you so much…"

"Sorry there everybody but we got good news." Remus said bursting through the door.

"What?" Harry said angrily

"We found this note about Emily's parents,"

Emily immediately ran over to Remus and took the note out of his hand and read it out loud,

_Whoever finds this note,_

_I cannot tell you where Mr. and Mrs. Priss are, but I assure you that they are safe. I also cannot tell how they have survived this attack. This was a planned attack and supposed to kill everyone, but somehow they have survived, when they should have died._

_Signed,_

_SB pf_

"Who is SB pf?" Emily asked. Remus, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione just looked at each other and knew who exactly who it was. Sirius Black. "I couldn't tell you if I even had the slightest idea." Remus said smiling. "Well I guess we better find out who it is, and I have a feeling where we could find them." Harry said with an expression on his face, which everyone except the Dursleys and Emily knew that Harry is finally going to see his godfather. "Well then what the bloody hell are we waiting for then? I want to see my parents."

Everyone started walking towards the door except for Harry; instead, he went to sit one the couch. Ginny and Emily walked over to Harry with a confused look on their faces. "Harry come on, let's go. We got to find Emily's parents." Harry just looked at them before answering them.

"I'm not going just yet."

"What! You better come with us Harry."

"No Ginny. I have to stay here incase anything happens and I _have_ to talk to them"

Ginny and Emily just looked at each other then back at Harry and shrugged. "Fine, stay, just take care of yourself." Ginny gave Harry a kiss and left with Emily.

The Dursley has looked at Harry with a look of confusion when they saw Ginny kiss Harry. "So she really is your girlfriend then huh?" Harry just looked at Vernon and nodded. "Look, the only reason why I stood behind was to put the fidilus charm on the house so Voldemort won't be able to find you…" "He is still out there!" Petunia screamed out interrupting Harry. "Yes that's why I want to put the charm on but I have to talk to professor Flitwick if he could do it. Well anyway the real reason why I'm here is because I have questions for the three of you." Each Dursley just looked at each other as if they knew that they were waiting for the day Harry asked them these questions.

"My first question is, why did you take me in?" Vernon nodded his head to Petunia, telling her silently to tell Harry.

"We took you in because…um…because…well you're the son of my sister and even though I was jealous, I still loved her and you remind me so much of her."

"Second question is; why were you always yelling and shouting at me?"

"Same reason as before, I was jealous of your mother, so I took my anger out on you."

"Ok fine Aunt Petunia. Next question is; why did I have to call Marge my aunt?"

"Because," Vernon said, "she is my sister and is as good as your aunt."

"Fine, this next one really is more of a statement, Dudley you should seen your face when my friends Fred and George gave you those ton-tongue toffee, it was very funny."

Dudley went to attack Harry but drew back when Harry drew his wand from his cloak.

"I've got two questions; first, who sent you that letter Aunt Petunia? Second, what did you see Dudley when those dementors attacked us?"

Harry could tell that Petunia was waiting for him to ask that question for some time. She hesitated for a moment before answering him.

"It…it…it was from Dumbledore, there is to much explain especially with Vernon and Duddys here so some time later I will tell you."

"Fine by me, what about you _Duddy_s"

"It's Dudley! And if you must know, I saw Lord Volemorn…"

"Lord Voldemort" Harry said correcting Dudley.

"Whatever, I saw him kill me and my family."

Harry just stood there in shock, he will need to put them into hiding but tell them about this later.

"Now last year, Dumbledore has told that by implicating damaging thing on Dudley has reflected to me and caused me nothing but horrible torment these 17 years here. The protection has ceased to exist the day I turned 17 months ago, and it was the only thing that protected you. I know a place where you can go into hiding but first I need to make the arrangements." Harry was in the doorway when he turned back around, "O yeah I forgot to tell you, Dumbledore is dead so now Voldemort will go on a rampage now since Dumbledore is dead. He was the only person Voldemort has ever feared." He then walked out.

Harry went over to Mrs. Figgs house so he could floo over to the Burrow and see if anyone is there. When he got to her house, he noticed the front door ajar. He went to open it, but he was hearing voices, not Mrs. Figgs voice, but a voice he vaguely remembers. He stuck his head inside and saw an animal talking to another wizard. _Is that…Crookshanks?_ Harry thought to himself. _Only one way to find out,_ Harry stuck half his body through door and called out for Crookshanks. The ginger cat turned and stopped talking immediately. "I herd you talking to…uh…who are you by the way?"

The man just looked at Harry with a look of confusion, "Surely you remember me Harry, and we met in The Leaky Cauldron. When Hagrid brought you to Diagon Alley before you started your first year at Hogwarts." Harry had no recollection of meeting this man. "My name is Doris Crockford Mr. Potter. We talked for like a minute." Harry was trying to remember the first time he went to Diagon Alley, it has been 6 years ago when he first stepped into a world he never dreamed about, and one of the first wizards he has met at The Leaky Cauldron was now talking to him as an adult, not as _THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED_ child. "Mrs. Crockford, I'm sorry I didn't recognize you, it has been years since I first met you." Doris walked up to Harry smiling gesturing him inside, "Please Harry, and call me Doris." Doris and Harry sat down on the couch and conjured up elf-made wine.

"So, Harry, how have you been? It has been what 6 or 7 years when we first met?" Harry looked at Doris with a look on his face as if he just wanted Doris to get to the point. "First, it has been 6 years, and why is Crookshanks here, and why are you two talking? Cats can't talk." Doris just looked at Harry smiling, "All in due time will I tell why I was talking to _crookshanks_. There are things you should know but at this present time, I'm afraid if I let you know, it will make it harder on you to finish He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, or better yet Tom Marvolo Riddle." Harry was shocked to hear someone call Voldemort by his proper name. The only person that has done so is Dumbledore. "Mrs. Crockford…" "Doris, Harry" Doris said smiling, "…Doris, where is Mrs. Figgs? I need to use her fireplace to Floo to my friend's house." Doris looked at Harry with a devastating look, "I'm sorry Harry, but Mrs. Figgs has been murdered. That is why I am here talking to Crookshanks. Why don't you get your friends and go back to Hogwarts. I will fix everything up with your aunt and uncle, and everyone else here. It's the least I could do."

* * *

again sorry the long update...this chapter i finished quickly cuz i really havent been feel like writing when i got to the middle of this chapter.. so this chapter will be revised and then resubmitted while im working on chapter 9. well acctually it depends on how i start chapter 9.. 

R&R the more reviews the faster the story will come


	9. school trouble

Disclamier: yea if i owned hp do u think ill be here?

well here is chapter 9. sorry it took me long, ive been sick and i acctually started my own story that i want to hopefully get published. this chapter came out ALOT shorter then i hoped but this chapter is VERY IMPORTANT.. hope u like it

* * *

Chapter 9

School Trouble

Instead of going back to the Burrow, Harry went back to the Dursleys house one more time to say a final goodbye for the last time. Harry did not bother knocking, he just walked right in, they never really cared about Harry like a son, but more like a disease. When he walked in, he heard Petunia talking on the phone in the kitchen, and by the sound of her voice, she seemed upset about something. Harry walked up to the kitchen door to hear better but he couldn't, so he stuck his hand in his pocket and took out an extendable ear, he knew they will come in handy. He stuck on end in his ear, and snaked the other under the door. Harry listened carefully to hear the conversation, but there was no conversation to listen to, instead he heard Petunia cooking.

Petunia walked up to the door and without opening it, told Harry to come inside the kitchen. "Aunt Petunia, uh what's going? I herd you talking on the phone…" Petunia put her hand up to pause Harry. "Harry there is something I have been hiding from you, I was not on the phone or cooking, I was talking to Sirius." Harry was shocked to hear this; he had no idea what to say to his aunt. Harry knew that Sirius was alive, but he did not think he would actually talk to the people who made his life miserable. Harry walked out of the kitchen to the living room horror-stricken. As he sat down on one of the couches, Petunia just stood in the doorway looking at Harry, "How long have you known him?" Petunia walked into the living room and sat down next to Harry, "I've known him since Lily started dating Potter. I really wished Lily married Sirius instead of your father, but of course she married him instead." Harry had no idea what to do, so he decided to leave. When Harry reached the door, Petunia called back for Harry, "Harry, before you leave, I have something for you, consider it a 17 year birthday gift." She gave him a small box, and he noticed a small engraving on the top: _To Harry James Potter, only you can open this box._ Harry, looked up at Petunia and as to a surprise to even himself, he hugged her.

Harry had no other choice but to go to Hogwarts now. He walked up the street of Privet Drive and came to the same area when he took the knight bus in his third year. He stuck out his wand arm, his right, and instantly the knight bus came and stopped in front of Harry. "Velcome to ze the knight boos. I vill be ze condooctor ze evening." Harry was shocked to see such a beautiful French woman as the new conductor of the knight bus. "Hey Ern, look who it is." Harry recognized the voice of the shrunken head, "Let me guess, The Leaky Cauldron that's in London." Within mere minutes, the knight bus pulled up in the alley behind The Leaky Cauldron. "Thanks."

Harry went inside to get something to eat, he saw a person that he least suspected to be at The Leaky Cauldron. Harry walked up to without saying anything, "Can I get you anything?" Harry shook his head, he wasn't hungry at all. "Wait, actually yes. Can I please have a butterbeer and a firewhiskey for my uncle." Vernon just looked at Harry with glaring look. "What are _you_ doing here boy?" Harry just Vernon a quick look. When Tom the bartender came back with with the drinks, Harry paid for them (2 sickles and a galleon), he grabbed his butterbeer gave another look at Vernon and left. "Wait Harry, before you go I have something to tell you." Harry turned back around and saw Vernon with an expression he never saw him wear before, a caring expression. "Harry I…I'm…sorr…sorry." With that said Vernon got up and left. "I'm sorry too." Harry mumbled to himself.

Harry walked out to the alleyway behind the leaky cauldron, tapped the stones, and walked through the barrier to the familiar streets of Diagon Alley. "Harry! Harry Potter! Where have you been? I was so worried!" Harry looked around for the person with this voice. He couldn't find the person with this so soothing voice. "Harry, come on we have to get back to the school!" Harry had no idea who was talking, _wait a minute, you can't get to Hogwarts from here, _Harry thought to himself. Not knowing what to do, he decided to apparate outside the gates of the school. He closed his eyes and started thinking of the school. _Ok remember the three D's. Uhh what are the three D's again?_ Harry was about to apparate, when something happened, something that he never has done before, he was inside someone's head and saw horrible things, fighting, and to his disbelieve, he saw Ginny kissing someone else. He opened his eyes with a horrific glare into nowhere, he can't believe Ginny will do something like that, so he decided to try that again, but instead of being inside someone's head, he was outside the gates of Hogwarts.

Harry walked up to the gates to see if they were locked, to his surprise, they were open. _The gates are usually locked, why are they open now._ Harry took out his wand and held in front of him, he knew something had to be wrong for the gates to be open. "Wotcher Harry, watch where you point your wand." Harry herd the familiar voice, but couldn't see her. "Tonks, where are you? Lumos." Harry's wand tip lit up and Tonks was standing right in front of him, she gave him a little scare. "Sorry Harry." Tonks said looking nervous as hell. "Tonks, why were the gates open?" Harry could tell that Tonks was very reluctant to answer his question. "Well I opened them for you, we have been waiting for you in the…uhh you now what, just follow me." Tonks said a little concerned. Harry obeyed and followed Tonks into Hogwarts.

"Tonks, uhh where are we going?" Harry asked following Tonks into the second girls' bathroom. "He found another way in but we don't know where, and Harry that's not it, he has Ginny again." Harry realized what was going on, the image he saw, he was there in the chamber seeing Ginny being…"Harry! Harry snap out of it, come on open the chamber." Harry went by the sink with the serpent on it. _"ahh za eeth za ooth"_ The sink moved and revealed a dark tunnel that led to the chamber. "Good job Harry. Now let's go down and get her." They both walked the long dark tunnel, passing the skeleton pit, the 20 ft long basilik skin, then, finally coming out to the chamber itself, but something was missing, Ginny nor Lord Voldemort was anywhere to be seen.

"Come on Harry move; go to the middle of the chamber." Tonks said pushing Harry. "No Tonks, no one is here but us, I think we should go back…Tonks!" Harry ran over to Tonks who had just collapsed onto the floor. "Hello Harry, welcome back." Harry turned around to see the one person he did not want to see the most, Lord Voldemort. "Let me guess _Voldy_, you used the imperius curse on Tonks to lure me down here? Am I correct?" Harry asked Voldemort. Voldemort just gave a small chuckle before answering, "Ahh to right you are Harry, and now I must do what I have been trying this entire time, kill you." At this statement, Harry busted out laughing himself. "Voldemort, ehh you know what, I am going to call you by your proper name, Tom Marvollo Riddle. Anyway Tom, you can not kill me. You failed when I was a baby. Then you failed again my first year. Your ghost tried to kill me my second year and boy was I pissed that _you _took Ginny down here. In my fourth year, this was the closest you have ever gotten to kill me, but like always, you failed. My fifth year, I admit, you got me with that little trick of yours to lure me to the ministry, but hence I am still here, you failed again. No matter what you do, I always wi…." "_Avada __Kedavra!" _Voldemort screamed out. "Ha, you missed and failed again. You can hit me with the killing curse, but it can't kill me, I have found a way to stop it." They continued to fight, but Harry once again defeated Voldemort.


	10. The Wonderful Mind

Chapters 1-4 takes place from Harry's birthday till the first day of school

Chapters 5-9 is from sept to feb

If I confused anyone, im sorry I just had to say this cuz it's very important for this chapter

Chapter 10

The Wonderful Mind

"Wha…what happened?" Harry woke up in the hospital wing six months later. "HE'S AWAKE!" A familiar voice said to her mother. "Harry my dear, oh my, thanks Merlin he's still alive." Harry knew whom the voices belonged too, he just couldn't see them. "Can someone please give me my glasses?" Harry asked with the sound of pain in his voice. Ginny, who was closer to the dresser, got his glasses and put them on for him. "Thanks sweetie", Harry blushed after realizing what he said. "No problem Potty Wotty". Ginny replied with a chuckle. "So what _did _happen to me?" "Well…" Ron started, but didn't continue. "Well what, Ron." Instead of Ron continuing, Ginny started speaking, "About six months ago, me and you were uh, _fooling around_—" Ginny said with a grin on her face, "—and Ron and Hermione walked in on us and well you know how protective Ron is." Harry was very furious, he didn't know how to react. "YOU CURSED ME? YOU BLOODY IDIOT, YOU CURSED ME!" Ron was actually scared to be next to Harry, he didn't know what to say, he thought about saying, _well you deserved it_, but then it dawned on him, he was in a coma for 6 months. "Well, do you even remember anything?" Harry just stared at him, "Ye…No…I mean I don't know…no I don't." Ron looked at Harry triumphantly. "Then never you mind, lets just say the curse I used on you, is something that should never be used again." With those words Harry knew exactly what curse Ron was talking about.

The next day, Harry was aloud to leave the hospital wing. Ginny decided to walk with Harry when he got out. "Ginny, did we really…err, I mean, was _that_ true?" Ginny knew exactly what Harry was talking about, "Yes Harry, and believe me, it was great and worth it." She put her hand on her stomach sub-concisely. Harry noticed Ginny rubbing her belly and he had a thought as too why she was doing that, _'Oh no, she's pregnant!' _"No Harry, I'm not pregnant, I'm…jus…just…" Ginny couldn't finish her sentence, started vomiting everywhere on there way to the Gryffindor tower, luckily they were near moaning myrtle's bathroom. "Quick get inside, Scourgify." All the vomit disappeared, and Harry went inside the bathroom to check on Ginny. "Ok, fine, I'm pregnant." Harry was shocked but yet happy. "How far are you?" Ginny looked at Harry dumbfounded, she knew that Harry should have known, "Figure it out smarty, you were knocked out _six months_ ago, so how long do you think?" Ginny was able to tell that Harry was thinking it over, "uh…you got three months left?" Ginny bursted out laughing, "Too right you are. In three months time, little twin potter's will be running around." "TWINS!"

The news came to a shook for Harry, he had to spend another week in the hospital wing due to fainting. "Even though I'm shocked, I'm happy that I am going to be a father." Harry startled Ginny who was lying down next to Harry. "Yeah well just you wait, don't forget, I got one year left after here and plus the twins will be born before you leave." Harry knew this was true so he came up with a plan. "I got a crazy idea but I don't think you will approve." Ginny knew what Harry was going to suggest, write to Sirius and ask him to look after the babies while they were in school. "Harry Potter, you may leave if you want, just try not to be shocked anymore." Madam Promfrey said to Harry. He and Ginny both got up and left for to go to their last class of the day.

"Harry….Harry Potter, please wake up from your slumber and read the stars." Harry woked up startled, "Wait…Wait's going on? Where am I? Ohh good it was just a dream." Harry was relived it was only a dream, but was shocked even more when he felt weight in his arms, he looked down and saw twins in his arms, "NOOOOOO!"

"Wow! Neville was able to perform a decent sleeping charm on potter." Neville was relived that for once in class besides herbology, he performed a spell correctly. "Now to see if no damage has been to Potter here—Finite Incantanem" Harry rose from the ground holding his head, "What…Where am I?" Harry had no idea where he was, or what happened to him, all he knew was that he had missed many months and also got the shock of his life. The class ended and they were shocked that Professor Snape actually gave Gryffindor ten points for Neville. "How long was I out for?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione who were walking hand in hand, going to Gryffindor tower. "About the last 2 minutes of class actually. Why?" Harry contemplated whether or not to tell them about his _dream._


End file.
